1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sterilization and dispensing devices for writing instruments, and more particularly to an Ultra Violet Light writing instrument sterilizer and dispenser including a mechanism for recycling multiple writing instruments and automatically delivering a single sterilized writing instrument on demand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand-held writing devices are commonly utilized and shared by individuals in public places such as hospitals, doctor's offices, banks, department stores, and restaurants. Infectious microorganisms including viruses and bacteria colonize on these writing devices and promote the spread of communicable diseases from the common cold to more serious infections. The use of ultraviolet light for its purification and germicidal effects is well known. When administered at the desired frequencies, durations, and intensities, ultraviolet light is able to kill a wide spectrum of microorganisms.